Talk:Hush Now Lullaby/International versions/@comment-4531340-20131109075452
Anyway, time to do this. For an explanation, see my comment on At the Gala international versions. Also, Fluttershy's and Sweetie Belle's versions will be rated separately, even though most of the videos have the two in one, since each is sung by a different character. UPDATE 1/26/14: Updated to include both Dutch and Finnish. UPDATE 4/26/14: Updated to slightly update my comments on Arabic. ;Fluttershy's version : Good: *German (I like it) *Norwegian (pretty good, even if the actress doesn't really sound too much like Fluttershy) *Swedish (very nice) *Latin American Spanish (a little too weak, but other than that, very good) *European Spanish (good) *Polish (very good) *Slovak (I like it) *Japanese (really love Emiri Kato's singing here) *Dutch (nothing bad, but not special, either) *Finnish (really nice, I like it) Bad: *Danish (nothing too wrong with it) *Italian (it sounded a little rushed in places, but ok) *Russian (mmm, a little off) *Arabic (sounds funny, but I can't place my finger on why; still can't) Ugly: *French (could they have at least tried to match her singing to the music?) *Brazilian Portuguese (I could say a lot about this dub's approach to songs, but it would probably mostly be profanity, haha) *European Portuguese (there are certain songs where you can get creative like that with them; this is not one of them) *Czech (I don't even know why I force myself to watch this one anymore; I can say with a lot of certainty that all this dub's songs are gonna end up under this heading) *Ukrainian (though to its credit, it almost sounds like singing at the beginning) *Hungarian (just didn't like it) *Turkish (I think it's a toss-up between this and Czech for worst version, by far) Removed videos: *Finnish (who's surprised? No one? Thought so) ;Sweetie Belle's version : Good: *Italian (wow was that good) *Polish (sounds very good; also, laughed at the "Yeah!" at the end) *Japanese (very good, but a little weak) Bad: *German (I really like the singing, which is the only reason this doesn't go under "Ugly", since once again, Sweetie sounds far too old) *French (um, not really too much to say about this one) *Brazilian Portuguese (pretty funny, I'll admit; and was that autotune?) *Latin American Spanish (I... I'm not quite sure what to say about this one ) *Russian (once again, the singing saves this one... somewhat) *Slovak (not all that great of singing, but Sweetie Belle sounds appropriately young... I think) *Arabic (I found it very, very funny for some reason; also, very weak; almost put it under "Ugly" this time around) Ugly: *Danish (Sweetie Belle sounds way too old, which is a major pet peeve of mine in dubs in any language) *Norwegian (wow was that bad) *Swedish (not as bad as Norwegian, but still pretty awful) *European Portuguese (it made me laugh, but unlike with the Brazilian Portuguese, it wasn't enough to make me overlook its flaws) *European Spanish (older Sweetie Belle out in full force, ugh, though I was kind of expecting that from this dub) *Czech (well, at least the Norwegian version doesn't seem so bad now) *Ukrainian (for some reason, I find it funnier with Sweetie Belle; maybe because I hadn't heard her "sing" in this dub before, haha) *Hungarian (didn't like this either) *Turkish (it fails not only for not dubbing it, but also for the reasons I mentioned below) *Dutch (she sounds way too old; ugh) *Finnish (sounds like she's struggling to stay in tune/keep up Sweetie's voice; yikes) Removed videos: *Finnish (not gonna comment on this one; too tired to think up something appropriately snarky)